


Kisses!

by Fettuccininoodles



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluffy, Rare Pair, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, both are the same height, wash and Simmons act like a married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fettuccininoodles/pseuds/Fettuccininoodles
Summary: Wash and Simmons being Babeys
Relationships: Dick Simmons/Agent Washington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Kisses!

Washington divulged in the lovely and blushy sight of Simmons as he peppered Simmons’ face with cute little kisses. He’s mesmerized by the freckles, and his ginger hair. He was in absolute love with Simmons, and they’ve been together for a good while now, but the sight of his boyfriend never gets old. 

It was a soothing thing to see his smile when he was stressed from recent events. Simmons loved Wash too, and when Wash came home all stressed, Simmons would give him his little loving smile, and kiss each scar on his face, before giving Wash a tender kiss. It made Simmons feel butterflies in his stomach each time, and that happened a lot more than Simmons would’ve expected, but he was fine with it, as long as he made Wash happier with his smile.

Simmons was leaning on the counter when Wash attacked, completely covering his face with gentle kisses that lingered there for a good amount of time. Did he complain? Absolutely not. He fought back with kisses, and their lips made contact just a few times, and those few times generally went longer than the others, by just a few seconds. Both were getting much of the surface areas on the face, occasionally on the neck. Neck kisses made Wash giggle, it is his tickle spot and Simmons was going to take advantage of that, just to hear those cute ass giggles that came from Wash’s mouth. “Come on, stop doing that!” Wash giggled out, and tilted his head, and Simmons protested. “Neverrrr!!” He said, happily and kept on kissing Wash’s neck gently, and then pressed two long, and gentle kisses to Wash’s lips, and forehead. “Love you, Bee” Simmons says, smiles, and hugs him close. 

“Love you too, Cinnamon”


End file.
